Rockies/Appearance
Original London Production 1984 In London, the three Rockies were identical except for the number in the centre of each belt. The costumes revealed the performer's physique, with uncovered arms and a fitted spandex body. There are strong references to Boxing attire in the costume design, with the obvious "boxer shorts", vest top allowing free movement, a padded helmet, and the stripe in makeup suggests a taped up broken nose. The shape and decoration on the belt suggests a "prize belt". The costumes included reference to train cars in the panelled, white-washed wooden texture of the legs and torso, and buffers on the chin-straps of their helmets. They are also liberally decorated with rivets. The Rocky costumes developed the least throughout the years of the London show, only the cut of the shorts changed slightly over the years otherwise the 2002 Rockies are near identical to the 1984 Rockies. Broadway 1987 The Broadway costumes increased the toy train elements and reduced the human elements. As with the London costumes, the Broadway Rockies used a white-washed wooden pattern on the spandex body. The biggest changes were that each Rocky was given their own colour, and the addition of large, removable box shoulders worn for "Freight" but removed for "Right Place, Right Time to allow the performers full mobility. Headwear: The Rockies are boxcars, so they have boxy helmets, instead of wigs. They look very much like carriages, even including buffers on both sides, around the chin and two windows at the ears. The colour is matched to the costume. At the same time as looking like a cart, the helmet also resembles a boxer's head padding, since the Rockies are not only boxcars, but boxers in their free time as well. Make-Up: Their make-up is very bold. It's the same colour as their costume and everyone has their number written on one cheek and a square on the other. Their eyebrows are very strong and broad, sometimes tilted towards the nose, sometimes vertical. The Rockies have their lips coloured in their colour scheme, too. They have a straight line drawn all around their noses. Rockies Colours The Rockies were each given a distinctive colour. Which colour related to which number was dependant on production: Rockies us87 31.jpg|Broadway 1987 Rockies j90 46.jpg|Japan/Aus Tour 1987 Rockies B88 28.jpg|Bochum 1988 Freight b89 03.jpg|Bochum 1989 Rockies b98 Finale.jpg|Bochum 1998 Rockies 01 Vegas.jpg|Las Vegas 1993 2018 Updates For the German production's 30th anniversary, John Napier overhauled many of the character designs. This included the re-reinstatement of the Rockies. While their costumes followed the general design of the original Broadway/German costumes, none of the details were exactly replicated - such as the shoulder harness, which previously gave a strong vertical over-shoulder harness, is now more of a cropped top that wraps around the torso. The most obvious alteration is to give the Rockies knee-length, loose shorts, disguising the fact one of them is female and might be overly objectified in the fitted original costume. Rocky 1 - Dewayne Adams (Blue), Rocky 2 - Garry Kessing (Yellow), Rocky 3 - Lucy Glover (Green) Rocky 3 Design 2018.jpg Rockies finale b18 press.jpg Rockies b18 press 1.jpg Category:Design